Sasori in Bleach
by Drake G. Reaper
Summary: After losing to Sakura and Chiyo, Sasori has been sent to soul society with only a few puppet parts and his favorite he has to rebuild his collection from scratch. Rated M for how Sasori turns people into puppets. Up for adoption


**Chapter 1**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Talking."

'Thoughts.'

"**Hollow.**"

"_Zanpaktou._"

(Author's notes.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori a member of the Akatsuki or more known as Akasuna no Sasori has just been defeated by a pink haired girl and his grandmother.

"Now what happens to me? I'm dead but I haven't gone to heaven or hell I may as well see if I can at all collect my puppets." Sasori says to no one.

Sasori walks over to his puppets and starts picking up various pieces such as Hiroku's tail and other parts from Chikamatsu's ten puppets and the 3rd Kazekage puppet to use in making more puppets if at all possible now. Once done he notices two people dressed in kimonos one with black hair and a katana and the other a petite girl with a katana at her side.

The black haired one approaches me with an almost cocky smile on his face. "So you must be a recently deceased soul what were you doing collecting those parts?" The black haired one asks Sasori.

"I'm collecting them so I can build a better battle puppet then any I previously made now out of my way." Sasori says in his emotionless manner.

"Sorry but we can't let you go it's our job as shinigami to lead the souls of the deceased to Soul society." The petite girl tells Sasori.

"Shinigami huh that sounds interesting tell me when you send me on will I keep all of these parts with me?" Sasori asks them.

"Well no not likely so then are you ready to pass on?" The petite girl asks Sasori.

"Very well do what you want." Sasori replies. The black haired shinigami takes out his sword and quickly hits Sasori in the forehead preforming konso to there surprise all the puppet parts disappear with Sasori.

"You know Rukia we didn't even tell him our names hey Rukia are you listening." Kaien says to Rukia.

"Lieutenant Kaien there was something off about him he showed no emotion and wasn't even surprised to find out he was dead." Rukia says to Kaien.

"Ah don't worry about it I'm sure he won't cause to much trouble well Rukia let's head back our mission is done here." Kaien replies. Rukia nods as Kaien opens the senkaimon so they can return as they leave the battlefield behind.

**In Soul Society Rukon district 10.**

"So this the soul society that girl talked about I may as well use these parts to build a puppet although I'd rather use them on a human puppet." Sasori picks up all of the surrounding parts and carries whatever he can.

Sasori continues walking around district ten asking various people about the Rukon district and Soul society in it's entirety. He learns mostly about the fact that most people in the district hate the shinigami and nothing of particular use.

"Looks like I won't get any info here maybe I can learn something at a local bar." Sasori says to himself. He proceeds to one of the bars which according to his info is also a shinigami hangout.

Sasori walks into the bar and as he suspects there are a small group of shinigami. He cracks a small smile as he walks over to the group. "Hello shinigami-san perhaps you can aid me I would like to join according to what the citizens have told me usually you shinigami find someone of high reiatsu and lead them to the academy. But it seems I've found you." Sasori says to the group.

"Well you seem to be well informed are you really shinigami material I'm barely sensing any reiatsu from you." The red-haired shinigami says to Sasori.

"It seems you need a demonstration." Sasori forms the tiger hand seal and pumps out his chakra and also pumps out his reiatsu. "Is that enough of a demonstration?" Sasori asks.

"Amazing your power matches a fith seat at least Renji, Rangiku I'm going to bring him to the academy." The blond haired shinigami with a hair style reminding Sasori of his Akatsuki partner. "Oh by the way I'm Kira Izuru lieutenant of squad 3." Kira introduces himself.

"Oh hey you forgot your bag what's in there?" Renji calls out and asks Sasori.

"Oh nothing of particular interest just some puppet parts so I can build them it's a hobby. Now that I think of it I haven't given you my name I'm Akasuna no Sasori so shall we go." Sasori tells the group his name. He picks up his bag and starts to head out with Kira.

Kira and Sasori start heading towards the shinigami academy to enlist the Kujutsu master.

"So how recently ago did you die?" Kira asks.

"I died two or three days ago I'm not going to go into how I died." Sasori replies emotionlessly.

"I won't ask how you died but how old are you?" Kira asks again.

"I'm 35 although threw my own ambitions I found a way to make myself almost immortal except for one weakness my heart with the body I made I made it so I looked sixteen and not my actual age growing old causes decline in skill and various other skills as well." Sasori explains.

After that there's an eerie silence as the two travel towards there destination. They reach the shinigami academy with just enough time for Kira to give him a quick tour but since it's night they head over to the squad three barracks.

"Hiya Kira who's this you have?" The silver-haired man wearing a white haori asks Kira.

"He's a soul from the Rukon district he's surprisingly powerful for a just deceased." Kira explains to his captain.

Sasori walks into the room seeming to ignore the two he empties the bag revealing all of the puppet parts including Sasori's puppet body. He starts working on fixing his broken puppets seeming to zone the other two out.

The other two look at Sasori and start to get interested in what he's doing so they decide look at what he's doing and they see him working on fixing the broken puppets.

"Is there something I can help you with if not let me get back to my work I have to start from scratch to rebuild my collection." Sasori says to the two.

"Oh by the way I'm Gin Ichimaru captain of squad 3." Gin introduces himself. He goes over and picks up Sasori's puppet body with interest. "So what's your name?" Gin asks Sasori.

"Akasuna no Sasori now put my body down." Sasori gives his name and tells Gin off.

"Fine I'll put it down oh Kira send a message to head-captain Yamamoto so he can attend the shinigami academy." Gin orders him. Kira leaves to fulfill his orders leaving Gin and Sasori alone.

Sasori to his best effort tries to ignore Gin but to his surprise he's able to distract him from his repairs of the third Kazekage puppet. "Good I've got your attention now I'll talk with my friends maybe we can get you through the academy a little faster but you have to make it look believable." Gin proposes.

"What do you mean make it look believable?" Sasori asks.

"Well it means you have to be at the top of your class and all others to be considered worthy of early graduation so are we clear little scorpion." Gin gives his proposition to Sasori.

"I accept and I expect to be trained in secret by your friends to make this faster I hate wasting time and making people wait as well as people who make me wait so we start tomorrow right and don't touch my puppets I need those various parts." Sasori accepts and tells Gin the type of person he is.

"Oh you're the impatient type and looking over what you claim is your body has rather sharp weapons so I'll be sure to tell them not to keep you waiting." Gin says to Sasori. Gin then directs Sasori to a room for him to sleep.

**Tomorrow around noon.**

Sasori has already gone to the academy to attend his normal classes. Gin is now attending a captains meeting in regards to Sasori.

"As mentioned in the message from the hell butterflies we are to discuss the appearance of the known as Akasuna no Sasori." Head-captain Yamamoto tells the other captains.

"Just what is so special about this Sasori he's just another weakling it's not like he's anything special?" Kenpachi Zaraki captain of squad eleven asks.

"Oh I assure you Zaraki-kun he's not your average soul he's at least 5th seat in terms of power according to my lieutenant and this should intrigue you guys." Gin replies to Kenpachi's question. He orders a few lower seated members to bring in Sasori's body they then leave.

Everyone stares at the weapons placed on the body and the fact it's wooden but what intrigues them is the large cylindrical hole on the right side of his chest. "Now according to my lieutenant Sasori-kun built this and placed his heart in it as a way to become immortal guess it worked till he died." Gin says in a sarcastic manner.

"Foolish absolutely foolish how can he expected that to have actually worked he should have died as soon he attempted that but since it didn't he has become rather interesting to have done this to himself and survived." The twelfth squad captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi points out.

"If he did do this to himself then odds are he can handle pain so interrogation will be useless." The second squad captain Soi Fon points out as well.

"So old man Yama what do you want us to do about him?" The 8th squad captain Shunsui Kyoraku asks.

"We will in shifts supervise him to make sure he isn't a threat." Yamamoto gives his orders.

"Head-captain if I may I would like to personally supervise him that way it will arise less suspicion if only one captain preforms this assignment." The 5th squad captain Souske Aizen proposes.

"Very well captain Aizen you will take full responsibility for Akasuna no Sasori this captains meeting is now over you are all dismissed." Head-captain Yamamoto accepts and ends the meeting.

Aizen and the other captains leave but Aizen leaves with an evil smile on his face. 'I have a feeling Sasori will be a great help in my plans his skills will be useful.' Aizen starts plotting how to use Sasori.

**6 hours later.**

"Well that was a waste of time." Sasori say annoyed. He walks to his dorm room and finds a note on his bedside table. He reads it the note says to meet someone in the 33rd district of the Rukon district. "I may as well go I have nothing better to do.

Sasori goes to the location and waits for someone to show after a few minutes of waiting he starts to get annoyed. Someone comes from behind Sasori he turns around to see Aizen standing there with another person carrying the 3rd Kazekage puppet.

"So you're Sasori sorry if we're at all late but that puppet of yours is rather heavy my subordinate told me you don't like to keep people waiting or made to wait my name is Souske Aizen captain of squad five." Aizen introduces himself to Sasori.

"Interesting Gin is equivalent rank but he's still your subordinate now I'll take my puppet back." Sasori says to Aizen. He attaches chakra strings to his favorite puppet and brings next to him.

"So that's how you use it in battle it's a rather unique weapon I wonder what it's shikai looks like?" Aizen asks himself.

"What are you talking about shikai I don't have zanpaktou?" Sasori asks.

"You have a zanpaktou you are controlling it with those strings." The 7th squad captain Kaname Tousen says to Sasori.

"Now that we've cleared that up Sasori I want to know how you make these puppets?" Aizen asks Sasori.

"Basic battle puppets are rather easy to make but what I prefer using are my human puppets I make them by taking a person living or dead and hollow out there bodies and using a special type of wood I take there flesh and slip over the puppet body for some reason it takes shape to the person. I then customize the puppet body to have the weapons I want them to have. In my entire collection I had 298 human puppets including myself 299 and now because of my death I have to restart." Sasori casually explains and tells Aizen.

"I take it human puppets aren't normal compared to a basic one are they so what's so special about them?" Aizen asks curious.

"If someone has a unique skill or ability there power gets transferred into the puppet and they keep it making them rather useful as well as preserving there likeness for all eternity." Sasori replies. He takes the 3rd Kazekage and vanishes into the night and back to his dorm.

"Aizen-sama we cannot allow someone like that to continue he will pose a threat to your plans and others around him." Tousen voices his concerns.

"Don't worry Kaname I believe he will be a great asset to us he won't do anything to raise suspicion of himself or us he seems to be the cautious type we can hopefully trust him." Aizen replies.

**Six months later.**

During the past six months Sasori has been rapidly gaining every skill he can learn he surprised quite a few people with the fact that his battle puppet is actually his unreleased zanpaktou. Almost daily once everyone learned of his unique zanpaktou he's challenged members of squad eleven.

"I hope this ends soon I'm getting tired of being here this whole thing is pointless they should just let me graduate I'm powerful enough as it is." Sasori complains. Even though he has been moved up to 4th year class he finds the entire process of becoming a shinigami annoying.

"Hey buggy what's your problem?" Yachiru asks Sasori.

"Oh hello lieutenant Kusajishi it's nothing just that I have to still be here for a few more months even with my advancements this is annoying by the way why are you here lieutenant?" Sasori asks Yachiru.

"Kenny wants to play with you again he likes your puppet it's fun seeing how happy he is fighting you." Yachiru replies.

Sasori just sighs then puts chakra strings on his zanpaktou to make it move and brings it with him so he doesn't run into Kenpachi. Once Sasori finds a suitable hiding place he decides to sleep for awhile.

After a few hours Sasori awakens inside one of his workshops but it's odd to him for the cave's walls are white and everything seems to black and white. "What is this place all aspects of this doesn't make sense there is no way this is real." Sasori says as he goes over the place.

"_Correct Sasori-kun this is your mind scape also known in those books as the inner realm you must find me if you want to learn more._" Sasori's zanpaktou voice echoes throughout the workshop.

Seeing no other method Sasori decides to heed it's advice and proceeds through the various rooms of the workshop looking for the source of the voice. On three occasions though Sasori has caught glimpses of a freely moving puppet in a royal white puppet cloak.

"If you are my zanpaktou why are you playing these games?" Sasori asks his zanpaktou.

"_Oh sorry Sasori-kun I was looking for my friends I wonder what happened to them I had 298 friends and now they're all gone how sad._" Sasori's zanpaktou says to him. The zanpaktou appears in front of him it's a faceless battle puppet with teardrops on it's face to show it's sad.

"So you miss all of the other puppets in my collection I promise you I will rebuild the puppets so you will have your friends again but for that I need your power." Sasori says to his zanpaktou.

"_Very well Sasori-kun I will give you my power to aid you whenever you need my help call out my name Ayatsori I leave the rest to you Sasori-kun._" Ayatsori gives his name to Sasori.

"There's something that's been bothering me Ayatsori why is this place so bleak?" Sasori asks Ayatsori.

"_This world is so bleak because you haven't made any of your works of art I hope that Aizen-kun can build us several different workshops hidden all over soul society that way we can always bring a person to any of the various locations to make them into puppets._" Ayatsori explains and tells Sasori his idea.

"That's a rather good idea Ayatsori I'll see if I can have this request granted." Sasori says to Ayatsori.

Sasori awakens from his sleep with a smile on his face from learning his zanpaktou's name. He leaves his hiding spot and heads back to his dorm room. 'Things are getting interesting I almost can't wait to start my collection again but I have to be careful about how I do this.' Sasori thinks of how to go about things.

"Well I guess I'll have to see what's to come tomorrow." Sasori says with a sigh. As he goes to sleep in his dorm and awaits another letter to meet with Aizen. 

**Chapter End.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this is my first chapter for this story hope you guys like it the reason for the 6 month timeskip is because I'm not going to write that out also I think when Kaien was alive Gin is a captain and everyone who is a lieutenant is also read and review.

Okay in terms of Sasori's skills he is highly profecient in kido, shunpo not very great at zanjutsu but considering his zanpaktou is a puppet his sword skills won't be the best but he's pretty well rounded in terms of skill and ability.


End file.
